17 Februari
by denayaira
Summary: Birthday Fic. 17 Februari, Chiaki mendapat surat aneh di kotak suratnya... ― Chiaki/Nodame. Canon, birthday-fic, one shot, 512 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:**

Hyahahahahaha...! 17 februari! 17 februari! Suami saya ulang tahun hari iniiii!!!! -dibunuh penggemar Chiaki-

OK... ini birthday fic pertama saya... lagi nggak banyak ide sih, jadi bikin yang simpel aja...

Mudah-mudahan suka deh... nyehehehe... =D

Spesial untuk Chiaki-senpai! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya punya Nodame kok... Manganya doang... bukan karakternya!

* * *

**Have a nice read! =D**

* * *

**17 Februari **

Lelaki muda itu berdiri di sisi mejanya, meja kerja berwarna putih yang ada di ruangannya. Ia sedang mengamati beberapa lembar kertas dan amplop yang tergeletak di atas mejanya itu. OK. Bukanlah suatu hal yang besar kalau di pagi hari dia mendapatkan beberapa surat di kotak suratnya. Tapi itu akan jadi hal yang besar, juga hal yang aneh, kalau dia mendapatkan sebuah surat dari seorang gadis… tepatnya seorang gadis yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya, di ruangan yang saling bersebelahan pula! Lebih aneh lagi, gadis itu bukan sekedar tetangga, tapi juga pacarnya…

Jadi, surat apa ini?

Ia membuka amplopnya dan mulai membaca kertas itu…

* * *

_17 Februari_

Chiaki-senpai…

Nodame hanya ingin memberitahumu beberapa hal, yang mungkin tidak Chiaki-senpai ketahui sampai senpai mendapatkan surat ini.

Nodame benci senpai.

Nodame benci senpai saat senpai marah pada Nodame. Yah, senpai tahu Nodame benci itu!

Nodame benci senpai saat senpai melemparkan sesuatu pada Nodame… itu menyakitkan.

Nodame benci senpai saat senpai menunjukkan sifat egois dan menyebalkan senpai… itu membuat Nodame marah!

Nodame tidak suka senpai saat senpai merokok. Itu bahaya tahu!

Nodame tidak suka senpai saat senpai mengatakan sesuatu dengan sikap arogan, biarpun Nodame tahu itu kenyataannya.

Nodame tidak suka senpai saat senpai memuji gadis lain di depan Nodame… OK, OK, Nodame tahu Yuiko itu adik sepupu senpai, tapi dia tetap gadis kan?

Nodame tidak benci senpai saat senpai mabuk, karena senpai selalu bertingkah dan menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu dan menarik saat itu! Fu fu fu…

Nodame tidak benci senpai saat senpai mengejek Nodame… Nodame tahu itu tidak serius, tapi kadang itu membuat Nodame gila.

Nodame tidak benci senpai saat senpai mengeluh tentang Roux Marlett di depan Nodame… Nodame ingin tahu bagaimana pekerjaan senpai.

Nodame suka senpai saat senpai duduk dan menonton Purigorota bersama Nodame… Manis sekali, Kazuo menonton Kazuo! Gyaboo!!

Nodame suka senpai saat senpai membersihkan kamar Nodame… kuharap senpai mau melakukannya lebih sering!

Nodame suka senpai saat senpai bercerita tentang pengalaman masa kecil senpai… Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil, ya?

Nodame suka senpai saat senpai menyenandungkan lagu favorit senpai sambil memasakkan Nodame sesuatu… Dan, tentu saja, Nodame juga suka masakan senpai! Tidak ada makanan yang lebih enak dari itu!

Nodame suka senpai saat senpai mengajari Nodame bagaimana cara bermain musik dengan benar, meski kadang itu sangat mengganggu Nodame…

Nodame cinta senpai saat senpai sedang berdiri di panggung dan memimpin orkestra… Bukan hanya keren, musik senpai juga selalu berhasil menelan Nodame dalam diri senpai….

Nodame cinta senpai saat senpai tersenyum pada Nodame… Apa ada orang lain yang mendapat senyum itu? Nodame harap tidak.

Nodame cinta senpai saat bibir senpai menyentuh bibir Nodame, itu membuat Nodame hilang kewarasan.

Nodame cinta senpai saat senpai menjadi diri senpai sendiri di hadapan Nodame…

Nodame cinta senpai dengan cara apapun yang Nodame bisa.

Nodame cinta senpai, Nodame cinta senpai, Nodame cinta senpai.

Senpai sudah tahu itu 'kan?

Dan Nodame harap, senpai pun merasa begitu…

Selamat Ulang Tahun, senpai!

.

Love,

Nodame

.

Cat: Maaf, Nodame tidak bisa memberikan senpai hadiah apa-apa selain surat cinta spesial ini. Partitur yang mahal dan juga natto impor itu menghabiskan uang di celengan Nodame…

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Review?** ^^


End file.
